An Apple A Day
by Yoshpa
Summary: It is 2072. All the apples trees have died out. If only we had taken the old phrase seriously. Now, 36 people attempt to fight off the monstrous doctors that kill their victims in the most brutal way possible. But the doctors are everywhere. Rated T for blood and horror and stuff. :3


**Hello... it's me... *gets slapped for singing Adele***

 **Anyway, hello! You've probably noticed me not around as much, and that's because of a few reasons. One, I've been busy with forum stuff so I haven't had as much time. Two, I've had a lot of personal issues. Three, I lost my motivation to write. However, I'm spending less time on forum stuff, my personal issues are... getting there, I guess, and I'm more motivated to write! So hooray! This is a pretty silly idea I had a couple of weeks ago, focusing on a completely over the top humour thing that can get me back into writing. Hopefully you will enjoy. :)**

 **Oh, this chapter's a really short one but it's just the beginning that reveals what's really going on. The end is a little bit unsettling so you can skip if it you want.**

* * *

 **Alive Characters:** Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Pauline, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamella, Wendy, Boo, Goomba, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Sushie, Watt, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Vivian, Bobbery, Ms Mowz, E Gadd

 **Dead Characters:** Nobody's dead yet, this sucks.

* * *

 **AN APPLE A DAY**

Chapter One: The Final Tree

* * *

The year is 2072. The apple trees are a rare, rare species, only kept in one garden in the whole Mushroom Kingdom, by one elderly scientist. Professor Elvin Gadd. This garden was pretty much empty by now. Only one tree was left, and that one was on its way out. Every day, Elvin would try his hardest to keep that apple tree from dying and desperately long for it to produce some sort of seed.

He knew bad things would happen if those trees died out.

However desperately he tried, it was early January. Nothing would save those trees. Or, at least, nothing he could invent by the time it was already dead. Still, somehow, he had hope. Hope that was torn apart with every dead tree, but always put itself back together when a new one sprouted.

In this garden, there were many things that Elvin had tried to keep this tree alive. Multiple insect homes to pollinate these trees, various tested sun and shade machines, anything you can think of to save a tree, it was probably in that garden.

And still, the tree was dying.

* * *

On the 9th January, 2072, Professor E. Gadd walked out into the garden. The moonlight of the beautiful winter's night was the only form of sight. It had been snowing throughout the day, and an elderly man like himself had great trouble walking through the thick layers of snow, but he did it everyday and every night anyway. _Anything to keep that tree alive._

However, the 9th January 2072 turned out to be a fateful one for the species of the apple tree. The tree had often looked sad and without colour, but E Gadd knew when a tree had died. And it was staring him right in the face.

"No... it can't be..." the elderly scientist felt a large overwhelming sensation of sadness, fear and frustration. He had always known they would die out at some point, that much was clear when the government had stopped funding his project to save the apple trees, but he thought that as long as he were alive, an apple tree would exist in the world.

This tree was dead. Its leaves were scarce, the few that remained were brown, dry and crumpled. Its branches were falling off and the trunk was rotting away. There was nothing E Gadd could do. The thought of what could follow the now extinction of the malus domestica sickened him.

Only he knew what could come. And maybe, only he would ever know. He only knew the basic outline of what would happen, and he would most likely never find out the extent it would go to.

He proceeded to cut down the final apple tree, quietly sobbing as he did so. His life's purpose had all amounted to nothing but a painful delay of what was to come next. But when was next? Would it be tonight? Would it be in a week's time, a month, or even a year? All he could do now was wait for the fate that would certainly come to his doorstep, and spend the rest of his life in horror.

* * *

The time was around 10PM that night, and Elvin had long gone to bed, demotivated and exhausted from the current day's events. While he shouldn't have been able to fall asleep so quickly, due to the imminent doom that would befall him, he just did.

Unfortunately for the scientist, his sleep was sharply awoken by a large banging on the front door. Furious groaning and yelling and screaming sent chills down his tiny, fragile spine. He knew what was coming, but the speed at which it came had startled him. He could barely take a step out of his bed to look out of his window, so instead grabbed a telescope in hope it would somehow help him see exactly what was happening.

It was hopeless. He couldn't see a thing. The only way to find out what was going on would be to get up and look out the window himself, but he had found himself paralysed with fear. By the time he had summoned enough courage to look out of the window, it was too late. The door had been broken down and the groans, moans, yells and screams were getting closer and closer and closer.

"This... is the end," was all E Gadd had to say, before unlocking the door of his dingy bedroom. He looked down his staircase to see hundreds of doctors, slowly making their way upstairs. These doctors, however, did not look like regular doctors. They were in an almost zombified state, with glowing red eyes and dull, pale skin. Every individual doctor carried a large, white bag. E Gadd had no idea what was inside of these bags, but he knew it wasn't good.

The first doctor made it up the stairs, reaching E Gadd immediately. He was too elderly to fight them off, but they didn't seem to want to eat him, as a zombie would do. This doctor reached its long fingernails into the white bag and took out a syringe. It was then that E Gadd's poor eyes widened, and his entire body became full of anxiety. Whatever was in the syringe was certainly not good.

It was a purple liquid, one that E Gadd had never seen before. Too busy trying to figure out what on earth that chemical was, the doctor found a good chance to shove the syringe into the elderly scientist's arm. Once again, his eyes widened, and already, he felt an overwhelming sense of nausea.

Within minutes, he fell to the floor with a sharp thud; still conscious, but he wouldn't be for long. Blood was pouring out from his mouth, and he would cough more out every few seconds. He went a deathly pale colour, but now that the doctors had noticed the job was done, they just left the scientist's house to find another victim. Leaving E Gadd on the floor in an unimaginable agony for many hours as his organs shut down.

Eventually, at around 4AM, he was surrounded in a pool of his own blood - in fact, the small, messy room was full of it. Professor Elvin Gadd was dead.

* * *

 **RIP E Gadd... the other characters will be introduced in the second chapter! As you can see, this is a silly idea that will be explained more in the coming chapters, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
